Grocery Store
by Bluewillow95
Summary: Now living in NYC, Mercedes is determined to lose a few pounds and makes a trip to the grocery store to get some healthy food. Samcedes madness ensues. One shot.


**I do not own Glee or any of the associated characters. All credit for this wondrous show goes to Ryan Murphy. This is just a theoretical fluff story about a Samcedes trip to the supermarket and walk back home. **

* * *

><p>"Baby, it's Sunday and the Buckeyes are playing." I whined. The evil Wolverines were playing the Buckeyes and this was a game to not be missed. I had been excited for this game all week and of course, Mercy had decided that we must go grocery shopping <strong>now<strong>. Not like I wasn't recording the game on TiVo already; it was a matter of principal. I needed my Doritos, my beer, and my football. All week Cedes had been viciously throwing out all the junk food in our house; soda, alcohol, ice cream, sugary cereals-even _my_ Cool Ranch Doritos- all gone.

Ever since we had moved to New York, Mercedes had been on a mission to change everything in our lives. New apartment, new schools, new jobs, new life style. Mercedes was determined to lose at least 15 pounds by the time next summer came. I told her that she looked fine and I loved her curves, but she wasn't having any of it. "I'm not doing this for you." She would snap sassily whenever I butted into her conversations with Kurt about weight loss. One thing I learned very quickly was that my baby was stubborn as hell.

She had gone shopping with Kurt and Blaine and only bought clothes that were 3 sizes too small, and earlier that week she had given away half of her closet. To her the choice was simple: 'I'll lose the weight or go naked.' Personally, I was kinda hoping she wouldn't lose it so she would have to walk around our apartment in lingerie.

"Sam, half of our fridge is gone because I threw out all the junk. We need to eat something aside from rotten carrots and beer." She responded to my whining. Cedes came down to the couch ready to turn off the television.

"Baby, you're already recording the game and it's going on for 4 hours." She said.

"Why can't you go by yourself?" I asked not taking my eyes off the Sports Center announcers.

"Because this is bonding time," She replied sadly. My baby wasn't one for drama or fake emotions, so I knew this was serious.

'I can't refute this one.' I thought. It was true, ever since we had moved to the city we had been working night and day to afford everything. I worked all day as an art consultant for a children's book company. By night, I was a hardcore student at NYU. Mercy was in school all day, then worked nights as a singing barista at a club downtown. Between work and school, we rarely got to see each other. She would crawl into bed at 5am exhausted, to catch a cat nap and had class at 1. I would leave at 7am to catch a subway, 2 buses, and walk 5 blocks to work.

I knew this was important to her, but if she could wait a tinsy-winsy 5 hours for me to finish the game and see the highlights after, I would love to go shopping with her. I knew in hindsight I would regret fighting with her over an hour long trip to the store, but I really really wanted to see this game.

In a desperate last attempt, I tried to start kissing and sucking her neck. I had made up my mind: I was not missing this game for some damn grocery shopping. If I had to use my manly charms (be a whore) while watching Terrelle Pryor lead us to glory, so be it.

"Mmmm, Cedes… let's do it tomorrow." I whispered nuzzling into her neck. My hot breath tickled her ear and I sucked it gently into my mouth. She moaned and tilted her head allowing me access to all of her side. 'Sweet victory.' I smiled against her smooth skin, and she tensed. She shrugged away from my lips with lightning speed. Sitting back up, she glared up at me.

"I see exactly what you're doing, Sam Evans, and I am disgusted," she said angrily, "An angry Mercedes equals bad or no sex, and all I need to be happy is some food in the fridge-so you choose." I couldn't believe she was trying to beat me at my own game.

"Are you serious?" She just stared back into my eyes not blinking, and clicked the TV off. "I'll get the keys. But we are getting some more Doritos. " I grumbled grumpily.

* * *

><p>"Baby, what's ahh-see-i?" I asked incredulously.<p>

We were the only people in the store. I told Cedes it was probably because everyone was at home watching the game. She just laughed at me saying that she couldn't imagine all of New York City at home watching football. It just annoyed me even more. I was not happy to be in the dumb store, missing my favorite team, but I was powerless in the situation.

"Oh, Açai? It's a kind of berry that's really nutritious." She said tossing a couple frozen packs in the cart. I picked it back up and looked at the price, and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"$7 a pack! Is there cocaine in this shit? Cuz that's the only reason why I could think of to explain paying $20 for some fruit." Sometimes I forgot how economically different Mercedes and I were. Mercy was used to dropping $10 on some lettuce from Whole Foods. For my family buying bread in bulk from Costco was a splurge. 'Whatevs it's her money…'

Mercedes just pushed the cart onwards to the vegetable section. She put some asparagus and sprouts in the shopping bag. While living with Cedes, I had gotten accustom to soul food feasts of greens, rice, ribs, and cornbread. I wasn't sure if I was ready to give that up. I was generally happy if she was happy, but I would sincerely miss greens and ribs.

"But what about soul food?" I asked innocently. "There's no soul in asparagus," She laughed loudly, but didn't move the offensive green from the cart. It was then I realized there was no way I was gonna win this battle. I had used everything in my arsenal: sex and humor; they both failed. I pouted slightly at my admitted defeat, and trailed behind my woman.

"Sammy if you're going to act like a baby, you're going in the cart." Mercedes said with a glint in her eyes. I grinned back at her, it was the first time I had smiled while we were in the store.

"For real?"

"Boy, does this diva lie?" She asked playfully raising an eyebrow.

"Well I did have a fond childhood." I said backing up a few yards.

"What are you doing….Oh my god!"

I started running towards her and hopped in the cart. I cleared it by a foot, but landed with a loud CLANG. I cringed when my butt connected with the metal, but it made me and Mercy laugh.

"I can't take you anywhere," She laughed and leaned down to give me a gentle peck.

I sat in the cart trying to contain my 6'4" frame in the 3'x3' cart.

"Baby maybe you should diet with me, you are heavy as hell." Mercedes joked pushing us up the rice aisle.

"I take offense to that!" I cried. "Don't start sippin' that haterade cuz you're jealous." I busted out laughing at my ridiculous statement, and Mercedes looked down at me with amusement.

"Boy-you crazy." She said beaming.

The cart shenanigans continued as Mercedes had decided that she was going to ride the cart now. "Weeee!" She exclaimed pushing off a wall, shooting us straight down aisle 10. I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun, though I wouldn't admit that to Mercy. I still had to be mad about missing the game, right?

"I challenge you to a race, sir." Mercedes stated in a fake uppity British accent. I laughed, "A cart race?"

"The lady thinks it would be most appropriate for the occasion."

"With all due respect fair lady, the gentleman believes you are going down." I said toppling out of the cart. I was ready to take names in this cart race.

"The lady will see who goes down on whom," she said. I grinned at her, she was totally oblivious to how dirty her previous statement was.

"Sex in a public grocery store, baby? That's kinky." I said lowly. Her eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"Boy, just go get a cart so I can beat your ass in this race." She said giggling at herself slightly. I retrieved a cart and came back to meet her in the frozen food section. I readied myself putting all my weight on my back foot so I could push off.

"On your mark," She warned, "Get set,"

"Go!" I shouted and took off. I flew down the aisle with Mercedes shouting "Do over! Do over!" behind me. The cold air from the freezers hit my face full throttle and was just more exhilarating. I just stopped short of the lighting fixture display that was at the end of the aisle. Cedes did the same but wobbled slightly at the finish.

"Touch down!" I yelled throwing my arms into the air. "Ahh-ouw!" I barked at the abandoned cart. Mercedes couldn't help cracking up and my scene.

"Did you just bark?" She said through laughs.

"Yeah, babe, it's my winning sound!" I said smiling widely. She was wiping tears from her eyes when an announcement came over the intercom.

"Woman with the purple sweater and man with the blue V neck in aisle 2, please refrain from racing the carts; security has been alerted. Thank you." An annoyed voice sounded throughout the store.

Mercedes looked up at me blushing, but giggled. I smiled down at her.

"I don't want security to drag us out so maybe we should just pay for our groceries." She said quietly. I put my arm around her waist and pushed our original cart to the checkout.

* * *

><p>We held hands walking home in silence. I really did love New York. After 7 months, we were just starting to find our niche together in the Big Apple. We walked by seeing couples stroll hand in hand, kids playing on the corner, sleeping babies slung over their mother's shoulders. Fall was approaching and the leaves on the trees were starting to change colors. The sidewalks looked shockingly clean today, and the gentle hum of our neighborhood surrounded us.<p>

I missed us just being able to hang out. The constant hustle of the city was great, but was taking its toll on our relationship. I missed hearing Cedes laugh, or seeing her smile. I missed holding her in my arms at night after making love to her. I missed being there for her. I know I sounded like the fruitiest fruity fruitster, but it was true.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mercedes asked looking up to my eyes.

"I'm thinking about what a dick I was this morning about missing that game this morning. I'm really sorry, baby." I said honestly. I would hug her but the heavy grocery bags in both my hands prevented it.

"It's ok, hon. I could have waited to go shopping; I didn't have to be the pushy girlfriend. But I just wanted to spend time with you, so I'm sorry too."

"I love you, Mercedes Jones."

"You're a'ight, Sam Evans." I chuckled as we walked up the stairs to our apartment.

That night as we sat together cuddling on the couch watching the Buckeyes vs. Wolverines game, I held her tight to me. Tomorrow would be back to hustle, the long days and lonely nights. But for now I was content with just holding her, even if it was just for this moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks so much for reading you guys! I am absolutely over whelmed with the response to 'The Talk'. I am so grateful for all the feedback, and hope y'all enjoyed this! If you wanna get a little peak into my musical brain, I was listening to Half Light I by the Arcade Fire while writing it. For some reason it reminds me of walks with my boyfriend in New York, I dunno why but it does. R&amp;R please :D<strong>


End file.
